El gourmet de los Uchiha
by Cazadora de Yaoi
Summary: Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". Con el objetivo de pasar una gran velada, Uchiha Itachi coge la sartén por el mango, literalmente, y prepara unos cuantos platos que dejan a Deidara boquiabierto.


**¡Hola una vez más! Esta es mi segunda participación en el reto ItaDei de Itara "Nuestra Primera Vez". Espero que os guste y si alguien quiere comentarme cualquier cosa (ya sea de la trama o errores ortográficos), por favor, mandadme un review con una cuenta activa a la que pueda contestar :)**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad del señor Kishimoto.**

* * *

**El gourmet de los Uchiha**

Itachi se había propuesto tener una cita diferente con Deidara. Por ello, esa tarde había pedido a sus criados y cocinera que se tomasen el resto del día libre. Esa noche la pasaría con su pareja y, para variar, tenía la intención de cocinar la cena.

Gracias a su status social (no todos los jóvenes de veinticuatro años tienen la suerte de ser multimillonarios gracias a una herencia entregada antes de tiempo), el joven Uchiha poseía todo cuanto quería y necesitaba. Pasaba sus días en una cómoda y plácida mansión de dimensiones reducidas (tampoco le gustaba vivir en una vivienda demasiado ostentosa. Consideraba que un chalet de dos plantas con piscina y zonas ajardinadas exteriores estaba bastante bien para cubrir sus necesidades). Además, contaba con un servicio de criados que hacían todo el trabajo que él requería para tener todas las dependencias de su hogar disponibles para ser utilizadas en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, y aunque ya había cenado más veces con su novio, esa noche quería ser él quien cocinase para él en lugar de su cocinera habitual o que fuese su propia pareja la que lo hiciese.

Pasó toda la tarde en la cocina. Una semana entera de navegación intensa por la red le había familiarizado con los distintos alimentos, condimentos, especias y utensilios de cocina que iba a necesitar para su cometido. Así pues, una vez metido en faena, preparó todo lo necesario para elaborar un auténtico festín que dejase a Deidara con la boca abierta.

En cuanto el menor llegó, puntual como siempre, dispuso los cubiertos y los platos en la mesa. Expectante, el rubio observó cómo su chico llegaba al salón con una enorme bandeja humeante en las manos. Sirvió las verduras y se sentó en su sitio, frente al ojiazul, esperando a que este probase su primer plato para opinar.

Cuando los vegetales tocaron la boca del muchacho este se quedó sin palabras. ¿En serio Itachi llamaba a eso cocinar? Masticó con fuerza, tratando de que cada mordisco no sonase con la misma fuerza con la que resonaba en su cabeza. Por Dios, las judías verdes estaban tan duras como piedras. Estuvo tentado de preguntarle a su novio durante cuánto tiempo las había tenido cociendo, pero se detuvo. Sabía que el rico y moreno Uchiha se había esforzado en preparar esa cena, y un comentario como ese lo entendería como un ataque hacia su persona.

- ¿Qué tal está? -preguntó Itachi con su oscura y sincera mirada fija en él.

El rubio siguió masticando, incapaz de hablar. Le sonrió y pinchó las últimas judías verdes que quedaban en su plato. Observó con asombro que su compañero había acabado su ración antes que él.

-No me han salido nada mal -afirmó finalmente cuando el ojiazul dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato.

Antes de que el otro pudiese contestar, el joven ojinegro se levantó y desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. El estómago de Deidara emitió un sonoro gemido de protesta. Antes de que pudiese lamentarse por la situación en que sabía iba a acabar, el moreno volvió con una gran bandeja en la que se veía un enorme pavo relleno. Deidara se temió lo peor al verlo.

Con mucho cuidado, y sintiendo los ruiditos y movimientos de su estómago, el artista se llevó el primer trozo de carne a la boca. Lo sintió grasiento al gusto y algo áspero en la lengua.

- Está bastante jugoso, ¿verdad? -preguntó el moreno antes de llevarse un nuevo bocado a los labios.

El rubio casi se atragantó al escuchar esa afirmación. ¿Es que Itachi no tenía sentido del gusto? El trozo reseco de carne no se decidía a pasar por su garganta, pero tampoco podía seguir masticando por mucho más tiempo. La oscura y sensual mirada de su novio le escrutaba, analizando cada movimiento. Se obligó a tragar para poder contestar.

- Está delicioso -murmuró con la esperanza de que su conciencia no le hubiese escuchado. Se merecía un buen castigo por mentir.

El Uchiha se relajó y siguió comiendo, complacido ante las palabras de su media naranja. Ninguno de los dos hablaba más de lo necesario, especialmente Deidara, ante el temor de romper el momento. El mayor estaba convencido de que las palabras estropearían esa cena tan especial, mientras que el rubio temía que se le escapase la verdad de lo que pensaba sobre esos platos incomibles. Al cabo de un largo rato se sintió completamente lleno. Apenas había comido y tenía hambre, pero su cuerpo se negaba a admitir más comida sin cocinar en él. Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla con un suspiro agotado.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Itachi al ver su gesto.

- Sí, perfectamente -dijo el otro con una sonrisa- Estaba todo delicioso, uhn!

- ¿Quieres más?

- ¡No! -exclamó rápidamente. El moreno se sobresaltó- Es decir, no quiero llenarme del todo. Tengo que dejar un hueco para el postre.

"_Que sea precocinado, por favor"_ pensó Deidara. No estaba seguro de poder ingerir algo más cocinado por su novio sin tener que salir corriendo para echarlo en el inodoro.

- Cierto, aún queda lo mejor -comentó el Uchiha- Te va a encantar el postre, ya lo verás.

Sin más se levantó nuevamente de la mesa y desapareció. El rubio suspiró sin saber qué hacer. Itachi era una gran persona, un hermano entregado, un amo amable y considerado con sus criados, un novio y amante sin igual,... pero la cocina no era lo suyo. Deidara debía ser honesto con él y decirle lo que realmente opinaba. No estaba bien engañarle de esa manera, aunque ser sincero equivaliese a herir sus sentimientos. Estaba decidido.

Cuando el moreno regresó con dos platos de flan, uno en cada mano, el rubio se puso en pie.

- Itachi, quiero decirte algo.

El muchacho le observó con seriedad. Era extraño que su novio le hablase en ese tono, pero no dijo nada. Dejó los platos en la mesa y se paró delante del rubio.

- Yo también quería decirte algo -contestó finalmente.

El ojiazul le observó. Ya que lo que le iba a decir no le gustaría, creyó conveniente que fuese el moreno quien hablase primero. Con un gesto de la mano le incitó a que lo hiciese.

- He estado pensando -dijo Itachi lentamente- que hace bastante que nos conocemos y estamos a gusto. Así que -agarró las manos del rubio con las suyas- creo que va siendo hora de que demos un paso más en nuestra relación. Deidara, ¿querrías venirte a vivir conmigo?

El chico se quedó boquiabierto. ¿En serio le estaba proponiendo compartir casa, habitación y cama todo el día durante el resto de sus vidas? La idea le pareció tan tentadora que no pudo evitar emitir un gritito ahogado de emoción, saltar sobre Itachi y abrazarle por el cuello. Por Dios, se estaba comportando como una quinceañera enamorada, pero le daba igual. ¡Iba a vivir con Itachi!

- ¡Sí, por supuesto que quiero! -exclamó con alegría-. Pero de las comidas me ocuparé yo, uhn!

Itachi asintió, complacido, hasta que su cerebro comprendió la última parte de la frase. ¿Qué había querido decir con ello? Se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia. La cena de esa noche le había salido perfecta, deliciosa. Seguramente el paladar de Deidara no estaba preparado para soportar tal explosión de sabores. Sonrió de medio lado, divertido. Ahora que iban a vivir juntos tendría que cocinar más a menudo para que su chico se acostumbrase a la buena cocina.

* * *

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a Itara por dejarme participar dos veces en su reto. Ha sido un placer poder aportar dos historias. Estoy deseando que llegue el siguiente reto de esta pareja tan especial.**

**¡Gracias por leer el fic hasta el final!**

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
